An Interview
by Miss Scarlet
Summary: Lara has an unusual interview, revealling truths she wishes she never knew.


Lara breezed through the newspaper offices with a disdainful glance at the reporters gathered in one room. Nobody took much notice of her, they were far too busy meeting deadlines and hastily getting interviews. She sighed, and swung into a quiet room.

She sat down in a chair opposite the man.

He looked up from his desk, and beamed. "Ah, Miss Croft. I'm pleased you could make it."

Lara nodded.

"Well," the reporter said, speaking through his smile, "Shall we begin?"

Lara raised her eyebrows. "If you want."

He pressed the record button on his tiny black tape recorder. "So, Lara, do you ever find the pressures of the job are getting to you?"

"Not really. I enjoy it."

"Uh huh. And what do you have to say about these recent rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"People are saying that you are retiring, so to speak. Because you can't cut the – ahem – mustard."

"That's not true," she replied.

"Of course not. But why do you suppose these rumours have started?"

"Because the press are malicious."

"Oh, yes, I suppose that makes sense. Still, you haven't actually been anywhere for a while, have you? No exploration of jungles and so forth. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm taking a break."

"Ah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

"Okay. So when are you going on your next trip?"

"I haven't decided. Nothing has come up."

"No ancient artefacts need recovering, then?"

"Not that I know of."

"What about the reports of a mysterious creature in Australia? The one that destroyed several villages?"

"Hoax," she replied curtly. "It doesn't exist. Torpedoes from a rebel sub destroyed the villages. The monster story was spread to delay suspicion."

"Really?"

"Yes. I had it checked out."

"What do you think about being a role model for women? And that training school that was started, did you know it was inspired by you?"

"I didn't know that. I'm honoured."

"Are you, though? Don't you find it annoying?"

"Not at all. It would make my job easier."

"But you aren't working at the moment."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asked, frowning.

"Possibly."

"Ah. Is there a man in your life at the moment?"

"My butler. And you."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"I'm quite concerned about this inactivity from you. Is there really nothing you should be doing?"

"I should be leaving."

"No, don't go yet. Do you really have nothing planned? I'm talking in ten, twenty years now."

"Well I was thinking maybe Egypt"

"Ah hah!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Well, this is a story! So when are you planning to go?"

"A year or so. Maybe next summer."

"Wonderful! And what are you going to do there? Raid the tombs and the pyramids?"

"I was thinking more of the underground caves they just discovered. But I don't know, I'll wait and see."

"Excellent!"

"I should be going. I have a lot to do."

"Packing your belongings I expect," he beamed.

"Hmm."

"Please, Miss Croft, one more question."

Silence.

"Alright." 

"What do you have to say about these claims that you are nothing more than a bloodthirsty killer?"

"I I'm not. What else can I say?"

"Why do you kill?"

"It's kill or be killed. I I'm good at it."

"Killing?"

"Surviving."

"But to survive, you kill."

"Sometimes it's necessary."

"You don't have to go on these adventures."

"I was born to do it."

"But how many have died?"

Silence.

"Too many," she said at last. 

"Perhaps."

"Maybe I should retire."

"Oh, no, that would be a mistake. Forget I said it."

"I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes."

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's your job."

"And adventuring's yours."

"But"

"Don't take it to heart. Don't question what you do."

"You might be right."

"Yes. Think about what you have achieved."

"I will. I have to go you have given me a lot to think over. For that I thank you."

"You shouldn't."

"I know."

"Well thank you, Miss Croft. This has been an interesting conversation. It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"I can't believe that."

"Perhaps not. Very well. Goodbye."

And then she left, as suddenly as she had arrived, her heart a little heavier than before.

(Notes: This is intended to be mostly dialogue... I don't write like this all the time! ^_^)


End file.
